Zeref's Demon Brat
by Sl4p
Summary: Naruto is from a tiny village in earthland and possesses magic. Not really sure if I will make this a story so the summary is a bit meager.
A/N Well, since I got somewhat stuck at my other stories I thought I'd get this up as a little compensation for now. This was my first try at writing The Demonic Chef, went a completely different way though...

I gave it a quick work over since I for some reason almost never used paragraphs, also getting it a bit fixed. No idea what my braid did producing this when I wanted to start a comical Naruto crossover with One Piece where Sanji turns Naruto into a V2.0 of himself... Ended up a crossover with Fairytail. Probably because I had been watching the anime to episode 150 or something, watched a lot of them.

IMPORTANT: I am not sure if I will get this story up and going. I wrote this a few months back without plans to use it. If you want to use this, pm me or write it in a review before you do it. I don't mind people doing their versions of this but in case I change my mind and work on this I don't want to write the same as anyone else that took this up.

Anyways, without further ado, I bring to you the first chapter of Zeref's Demon Brat (I plan to get a proper title for this, sounds shit right now but I couldn't come up with anything better).

A boy was walking through the forest when he caught the eyes of a few hooded persons. He looked small and scrawny, his clothes weren't more then tattered rags, making one of the hooded figures grin.

"Looks like we found another volunteer for master Zeref's cause. And we aren't even at the village yet!" He chuckled. "Go get him" he then commanded his fellow hooded figures, pointing at the boy.

When they got close to the boy, he turned to look at them. One of them held magic handcuffs, another a whip. A woman took off her hood to speak to him.

"Hey boy, this isn't a place to be for someone your age on his own. Come with us, we will bring you to a nice place!"

Some in the group laughed, and it was definitely not any kind of nice or happy laugh. The boy could hear the evil it held. He just shrugged and turned back around, walking away from them.

That left the group to stare at him perplexed, just for a few seconds though. They quickly caught themselves and closed up on him again, this time a man spoke up.

"You know, kid, that wasn't an offer. You will come with us, or else we hurt you." The boy turned once again, looking at them blankly. Then he opened his mouth, quickly closed it, took a deep breath and then answered.

"It did sound like an offer though. You should say what you want to say instead of leaving it to your interlocutor to figure out what you want from them. But I will not come with you. You reek. Are the words 'shower' and 'bath' not included in your vocabulary?" He fanned the air in front of his face away from him as if to get rid of a bad smell before he stuck out his tongue and turned around again, once more walking off into his previous direction.

Now the weirdos got pissed. The man with the whip lashed out with it, hitting the boys back hard and tearing his rags off his upper body, leaving his back uncovered for their eyes. There were loads of scars plastered on almost every inch of it, some seemed random, others looked like ancient symbols, and one formed a pentagram, its points reaching the small of his back, his shoulders and both his sides, a double circle going around it.

With the scars and the rags he looked like a slave. He would fit in perfectly with the others. The boy stood still, not a single muscle in his body seemed to even twitch. The man lashed out again, this time electricity shooting through it into the boys body, but still he didn't move, like he was frozen in place.

"I won't tell you again, kiddo. You'll come with us. You will make a great worker at the tower. Now be a good boy and come here so I can cuff you up and bring you to your friends." No reaction from the boy. He was about to start a magical circle to teach the brat a lesson when the boy made one of his own. The symbol-like scars on the boys back along with the pentagram and the circles glowed briefly, a moment later a green glowing magic circle hovered above his back, expanded and disappeared with a flash of red. From the center of his back, about the middle of the spine, black symbols started to spread to all directions, covering the boys body in long lines of black symbols. Surprised, the man lashed out at the boy again, with all his might, but this time the boy had moved.

No one saw what he did or how he did it, but in the blink of an eye he was holding the whip. "You should go now." He said in his calm, somewhat monotone voice, barely loud enough for the hooded bunch to hear. They all went into position to cast their magic, also getting some distance to the kid. The second their magical circles appeared, the boy had vanished.

"H-he is g-g-gone! W-what the heck is going on?" Everyone scanned the surroundings but the boy seemed to have vanished.


End file.
